


I Walked 500 Miles

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, I Walked 500 Miles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is hurt, alone, and is hanging onto his last life by a thread. (One Shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Walked 500 Miles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bad Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bad+Wolf).



London, England December 29, 2013

 

The doors of the TARDIS opened as I tumbled out onto a thin layer of snow. My breath was heavy and quickening and I could see the cold air escape from my broken lungs. The night was a frigid mistress, and I was here at her mercy.

Tears streamed down my face as I looked up into the sky. The stars were rather beautiful tonight. They felt comforting, as if they were hugging me, "Sh, just relax, we're here for you." They said, or maybe I'm just delusional. Sometimes I forget, but isn't that a good thing?

Moments before landing on Earth, I had been fighting the last of the Daleks with my companion, Kelly, and Captain Jack Harkness. It was a long and strenuous battle, but we were winning. Then all of a sudden a Dalek had appeared from the shadows and shot at Kelly. She was about to be killed; I couldn't let her die. I couldn't just watch those abominations take her life, and so I jumped in front of the energy blast.

I saved her only a minute.

I had managed to crawl into my TARDIS and escape before I could be humiliated any further. My pride had gotten the best of me, I was pathetic and I would die here in the cold snow alone.

I was all alone.

I could feel and hear both of my hearts quicken, they were fighting a losing battle. All I could do was sit here and think as my life slowly withered away.

They say your life flashes before you when you die, and I'm just so lucky to have lived for so long. Images of Barbara, Ian, Jamie, Jo, the Brigadier, Sarah, Tegan, Peri, Ace, Donna, Martha, Amy, Rory, River, Clara, Laura, and Kelly rushed through my mind. It felt all too overwhelming, the memories causing more tears of both joy and pain.

Then there was Rose.

Beautiful, smart, and wonderful Rose. She had always managed to make me smile, to make me feel that feeling. That feeling that made you feel like time has stopped, like every universe has been frozen for just a moment because this beautiful girl had done something so amazing, something so spectacular. Because this girl had smiled, she will freeze the galaxies and it will just be me and her unfrozen because our love is strong and cannot be broken. It will always just be us.

"Rose." I whispered, as my hearts began to slow.

The light on top of the TARDIS has finally gone out.

I can stop now; it's finally over and I can just stop.

 

 

I have walked 500 miles.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!  
> NOTE: I'm not that good at writing fanfiction so don't hate me if I messed everything up. ALSO, I don't own Doctor Who or the characters or anything related to Doctor Who so don't sue me. That'd be lame. 
> 
> THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
